Pasts
by Taijiya Mizu
Summary: Heero's married and a couple years later, a man comes and kidnapps his son. Can Heero reesemble the Gundam Boys and save his son? - FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. Mission 1

Hey! This is my first Gundam Wing fic. So if I need any improvements, please tell me! Hope you like! Oh! I don't own Gundam Wing!  
  
Pasts  
  
"Daddy?" a little voice said. A small hand tugged at his pant leg.  
  
Heero looked down over his book. "Yes?"  
  
A little boy stood in front of him. His Prussian blue eyes imaging his father's own eyes. Brown hair swayed a bit as he bounded back and forth, a picture book in his hands. A smile spread across his innocent face.  
  
"You want me to read you a story, kiddo?" Heero asked smiling himself.  
  
The little boy nodded and bounded up in his father's lap. Heero sighed as he put down his own book and opened the picture book.  
  
"Here we go," Heero said as his son rested his tiny head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, here we go!" a voice cried. The window, behind the chair in which they were in, shattered into billions of pieces.  
  
The boy screamed as his father rolled forward, dodging the foot that almost slammed into his back.  
  
"Daddy!" whined the little boy clutching his father's shirt tightly.  
  
"Give me the boy and I won't hurt him or you," the man said taking a step forward.  
  
"No!" Heero cried as he clutched his son closer to his chest.  
  
"Well... I guess I'm gonna have to take him from you!" The man ran forward a landed a kick to Heero's side.  
  
Heero dodged just slightly but regretted it as it connected with his back ribcage. He stumbled forward and barely managed to keep from landing on his son.  
  
"Heh! I thought you would put up a better fight than this! The perfect warrior reduced to this! It's a disgrace to call you the 'Best of all Gundam Pilots!'" The man came over and quickly picked up the crying boy by the collar. "Say 'Bye, bye' to your son, Heero! 'Cause you won't be seeing him soon!"  
  
"Daddy!" the boy cried stretching his arms to his father.  
  
The man brought out a gun and pointed it at Heero. "Say, 'bye, bye!'"  
  
"No!" Heero cried as the man pulled the trigger. Heero felt a soft thump and pain. His world went dark in a couple of seconds... 


	2. Mission 2

Hey! Thanks 4 the reviews! Hope u like this chappie! O, sorry 4 the late update. It a long story... I need a few more reviews if I'm gonna keep this story up! I don't own GW except Herone and the evil dude! Read the first one if u don't believe me.  
  
Pasts  
  
A man in a black and gray suite stepped down the stairs, as he was to check on the prisoner. A whimper came as he stopped in front of the cell. He looked in and caught a glimpse of the shivering little boy that sat in the corner.  
  
"What's your name, boy?" the man asked.  
  
The boy whimpered again and pushed himself closer to the wall.  
  
"I asked what your name was!" His yell echoed throughout the chamber.  
  
The small boy yelped as if he was being hit. He shivered violently.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
The boy gulped and said, "Herone."  
  
The man snorted and walked off.  
  
-----Back at Heero's-----  
  
"Heero!" Relena cried as Heero tried to walk to the phone. "You know you're supposed to be resting!"  
  
"I have to call someone!" Heero cried shaking his grasp from her.  
  
"Please, let the police handle it. I'm worried too, but you can't do anything right now!" She looked into pained Prussian blue eyes as her husband hesitated in picking up the phone. How those eyes had always fascinated her, and how her son's eyes reflected the same image. She sighed. "Alright. Go ahead and call them. You're going to anyway."  
  
Heero smiled. He hugged and brushed his lips against hers before picking up the phone and dialing.  
  
"Hello?" a voice answered after the third ring.  
  
"Hello? Duo?" Heero said into the receiver. "I need your help with something."  
  
That's it! It's a little short but I was in a hurry! Read and review! 


	3. Mission 3

Hey, thanx 4 all the reviews! U don't know how happy I am!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here's the next chappie and it's longer than the last two. I was in a rush last time and I'm sorry if they kinda stunk. o well! O I DO have spell/grammar check for that one who said I needed it.  
  
" " means they're talking, and _italics_ means someone is thinking.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own GW, except Herone. . . and my villain. . .  
  
- - - -  
  
He walked across the street, ignoring the honking horns as the traffic increased during the morning rush-hour. It was hot and he didn't feel up to yelling at them to shut it. The humid breeze blew across his face, making his long hair flap against his back.  
  
The coffee shop came into view. Its vibrant colors threatening to blind him in the sunlight if he looked at them directly. That is, if he didn't have his sunglasses on.  
  
Opening the door he looked across the room at a table in the back. Shadows covered the area, but he could tell someone was there. Someone whom he was here to see. He walked over and sat down.  
  
"Hey, Heero," he said quietly.  
  
"Duo," the young adult said looking into his closest friend's eyes. They still were the same dark chocolate.  
  
"How ya doing?"  
  
"Not too good," Heero replied quietly.  
  
Duo looked over his friend's features. Heero's Prussian blue eyes stood dull. His face was white, except for the stains from his tears that he had shed a while ago. Dark bags hung under his eyes from lack of sleep. Duo could tell that he hadn't eaten anything for a few days. It pained him to see his friend this way.  
  
"What is so important that you of all people pick me to help."  
  
"Herone, my son," Heero started, "has been - " he trailed off. Burring his face in his hands, he tried to stop the tears from falling. Unsuccessfully, the salty drops fell onto the table.  
  
"Has been what?" Duo didn't want to say that but he needed to know.  
  
"Kid - Kidnaped," Heero finished. He bit his lip, trying to hold back the sobs.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll find him," Duo said after a few minutes. Heero had calmed down a bit but was still a bit shaky. Duo winced. He had know Heero for quite a while and had never seen him act like this. It was as if he had changed into a completely different person ever since his son had been born.  
  
_In fact, I think he changed when he got married_, Duo thought.  
  
Seven Years Ago   
  
"Do you take Relena Darlian as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish through sickness and health?" the preacher said. (A.N. : I dont exactly know all of the words or how it really goes. just bear with me. pweeze?)  
  
He stood with a black covered bible in his hands. He was dressed in his white wedding robe he wore for such occasions.  
  
Two people stood in front of him. They faced each other, love implanted in their eyes.  
  
She consisted of a beautiful silk white wedding dress. Her golden brown hair fell in a long braid down to the middle of her back. A beautiful bouquet of read roses and pink tulips rested in her hands. She smiled as the young man in front of her said the two words she wanted to hear.  
  
"I do," he said smiling at her beautiful face.  
  
"Do you take Heero Yuy as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish through sickness and health?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Duo looked on as the ring bearer presented the ring and they both looked into each other's eyes. He smiled as he saw, yet once again, the love planted in his best friend's eyes. Soon, before Duo knew it, they were all throwing rice as the married couple raced down the red carpet and into the limo waiting for them. . .  
  
One Year Later   
  
He rounded the corner of the hallway and entered the room. A crowd of people stood around talking. He smiled as he spotted an old friend a little ways off. He hurried over to the blond headed young man. "Hey, Quatre!" Duo exclaimed waving while he was still a ways off.  
  
"Duo!" Quatre said as the long brown headed came over. He smiled. "It's nice to see you again."  
  
"Yeah! It has been a long time hasn't it? Sorry I lost touch, bud."  
  
"That's alright. Do you know if Trowa and the others are going to be here?"  
  
"Well, it is a Gundam Pilot Appreciation party. I'm sure they'll show."  
  
Quatre smiled again. "You're right."  
  
"Speaking of the devils . . ." Duo looked at the main entrance. A young man with light brown hair that covered half of his face stood there. Beside him stood a young Chinese man with dark black hair that was pulled back into a small pony-tail. "Trowa! Wufie! Over here!"  
  
The men looked over and started walking towards them.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here!" Duo exclaimed, smiling.  
  
"Likewise," Trowa, the brown headed, said giving Duo back a smile.  
  
"Is Heero here yet?" Wufie asked looking around.  
  
"Not yet," Quatre said.  
  
"Don't worry. He'll be here," Duo said. He looked at the entrance. "Well, there he is, and . . ." Duo squinted. "it looks as though he'll be bringing someone with him."  
  
The boys looked at the entrance. There he was, standing there, but he had something in his hands.  
  
"Heero!" Duo called. Heero looked up and headed towards them. He stopped in front of them. "Since when did you become a dad!?"  
  
A little head appeared from Heero's arms. The little face looked up at them with sparkling Prussian Blue eyes. A tuft of brown hair strayed across his forehead. He was not fat, nor thin but just the right size baby. His tiny little hands were grasping Heero's shirt. He looked up at Heero and smiled as he saw his father's eyes. He started giggling.  
  
"What?" Heero laughed. The baby started laughing again.  
  
"He's so cute, Heero," Quatre said getting a closer look at the tiny face of the baby.  
  
"Yeah, and he looks so much like his daddy," Duo said smiling at the baby.  
  
"Ha, ha, Duo," Heero said. He looked at Duo's smiling face and smiled.  
  
"So, when did you become a dad?" Duo repeated.  
  
"About two months ago," he answered.  
  
"Can I hold him?" Quatre asked. Heero placed the little boy gently in Quatre's arms.  
  
They all sat down at a table and started talking about what they had been doing for the past years.  
  
The baby started giggling as Quatre and Duo started to play Peek-a-Boo with him. Heero laughed.  
  
"First time I've ever heard you laugh, Heero," Duo said looking up at his friend with a teasing expression.  
  
"Very funny," he said. The baby heard his daddy's voice and raised his arms up at him. Heero reached over to him and took him gently in his arms. The little tike grasped his daddy's shirt as he had done earlier.  
  
Back to the Present   
  
They headed out of the coffee shop together and started walking up the street.  
  
"I really appreciate you helping me find my son, Duo," Heero said quietly.  
  
"Hey," Duo said putting an arm around his friend's shoulders. "It's no problem. I'll get Quatre, Trowa, and maybe even Wufie to help out! We'll find your son. Just leave it to us!"  
  
Heero smiled. "Thanks."  
  
- - - -  
  
wow! that's a lot longer than my last two! plz read and review! 


	4. Mission 4

Me again. . . FINALLY!!!!!! Sorry it took me so long to update. It's been busy and annoying lately. So I'm very sorry for those of you who were waiting.  
  
Hey, thanks for everything. . . ummm I kinda need a little help for my villain. I don't know exactly who to make it be... you see I started this fic at the end of the school year and I kinda was confused about who to make the villain. There are so many choices! So if you guys could please help, it would be appreciated!  
  
Oh! I almost forgot! Duo has blue eyes instead of brown. It's been a while since I've watched and actually noticed tiny things like that. Sorry for the confusion!  
  
Well, on with the fic!  
  
I don't own anything except my own characters.  
  
- - - -  
  
"Sir, the shuttle is ready for departure," a female voice said in the darkness. "Should we continue the evacuation?"  
  
"Yes," a gruff voice answered. "Also, the captive?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. He is also ready to be taken with the other captives - "  
  
"No! Don't put him with those maniacs. Put him with me. I'd like to talk with him about an important situation."  
  
"Yes, Sir." The attendant left to go prepare the evacuation.  
  
"Heero Yuy," the gruff voice said, the eyes of a vulture peering dangerously out a window. They spotted two figures coming out of a coffee shop. The pair of dangerous slits locked on the shorter one with the shorter hair and longer bangs. They spotted the deep Prussians, dull and full of grief. The same Prussians that had been haunting his dreams for years on end. The man growled in hatred, his eyes becoming more dangerous.  
  
"You will die," he said suddenly. "Inside or out, you will die. I'll kill you myself if I have to. I swear it."  
  
--- Back to Heero and Duo ---  
  
"Heero?" Duo asked. That's funny, he thought. Heero got quiet and depressed all of a sudden. "Hey cheer up!" Duo put his arm around the brown-headed's shoulders. Heero looked at Duo smiling face, his sky blues sparkling.  
  
"How can I?" he sighed. "My son's been kidnapped. I have no idea where to look. I don't even have a clue to who I'm dealing with and what cautions to take. Herone's only six! Why kidnap a kid at such a young age?"  
  
"Calm down, buddy! Like I said before, we'll find him. Listen, you go home and get some rest and take care of that wife of your's, and I'll contact Quatre to see if he can get a hold of Trowa and Wufie. Then you can come over to my house, drop Relena off with Hilde and then come with me. It'll be like old times! Whadya say?"  
  
Heero thought a minute, a long minute. Then, without warning, he looked up and smiled at his old friend. "Fine. I'll go along with it."  
  
Duo smiled. "Alright!"  
  
--- Heero's POV ---  
  
I really didn't think Duo was serious about all this, really. I sometimes wonder if he hadn't changed at all during these past years. But I guess he never will. Not that I want him to, either. I guess what I mean is that I've never seen him take charge of anything like that. Usually I do or someone else, but never Duo. I guess it was right that I talked to him first instead of one of the others.  
  
I sighed.  
  
Herone. Hang on, sport. I'm doing all I can. Please hang on a bit longer. I promise I'll find you. I promise.  
  
This guy, whoever he is, will pay for taking my son. No one messes with my family and gets away with it!  
  
"Heero?" Duo's voice interrupted my thoughts.  
  
I looked up. His blue locked with my Prussian. He smiled and put his arm around my shoulder again. His hand squeezed it reasuringly. I sighed.  
  
"Thanks, Duo, for coming and helping me out. I guess I really owe you, huh?"  
  
"Nah! Just forget about it. After all, what are friends for?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. What are friends for?" We laughed. Man! It felt good to laugh. I haven't done it even a little bit. Not since Herone was taken. I just hope he can pull through this until I can get there. Please hang on. . .  
  
--- Duo's POV ---  
  
Heero and I walked for about twenty minutes. We talked occasionally, but mostly just enjoyed being out in the open. I guess he needed time away from the place where his son was seen last. Poor guy.  
  
I was about to say something to try and cheer him up again, when a loud roar filled the air. We looked up and spotted a large building. A shuttle was placed on the side of it, making it look rather odd.  
  
"Humph," Heero said quietly.  
  
I turned my head to him. "What?"  
  
"I've never seen that before. I wonder where they got the shuttle. It's an old model."  
  
I shrugged my shoulders. "Dunno. I didn't even know it wasn't here before. I assumed that the man who owns the building was a collector, and that was one of his collections."  
  
"No. It's never been here before. Hmn . . ."  
  
"Well, let's go check it out. Maybe that's where Herone is?"  
  
Heero looked at me with hope in his eyes. He nodded.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
--- Normal POV ---  
  
They ran down the street, not caring about the honking horns and screeching tires as the cars swerved so not to hit them as they crossed the street to get to the building.  
  
------------  
  
Hey! Sorry for the short chapter! Like I said I need a villain! PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
R&R! 


	5. Author's note

Hey this is my author's note for my Gundam Wing fanfic. I just wanted to inform all of you that are reading this fic, that the next chapter will be up soon. So just bear with me a while longer.

sighs

I just wish I could think of something . . .

Anyway, thank you all that have reviewed so far (and those that will hopefully review).

I still need more ideas, though, THANK YOU for the person who gave me something to work with! I don't like saying names. If you want to find out who that person is look for yourself. Sorry to be so rude.

smiles sheepishly

Thank you for all your patients!

Taijiya Mizu is outta here to go and try to write her fics!


	6. Mission 5

Finally! The fifth chapter is here!

Whew! I was getting so annoyed at the stupid writer's block that I kept typing and typing and typing, trying to get a stupid idea. I'm serious! I wrote A's all across seven pages till I finally got something!

OK, enough talk and on with the story!

Disclaimer - look it up if it's that important to you . . . I'm not writing it anymore.

Footsteps echoed through the hall as she made her way to the last cell. Why her boss wanted a little runt to sit with him on an expensive shuttle trip was beyond her.

She stopped in front of the last cell in the prisoner's chamber and looked through the bars.

There sat a young boy no older than six years, knees to his chest, his eyes obscured by his wild brown locks.

"Hey," she said rudely. The boy looked up slowly, his bright Prussian blue eyes gazing waterily at the stern woman.

"Let's go. You're going for a ride."

The boy stood up shakily and walked over to the door.

The woman scrunched her nose up as the boy drew near. He was covered in dirt, and his shirt and pants were torn. How could her boss would want to see HIM? He was filthy.

"Don't you know how to clean yourself, boy?" she asked.

The small youngster gazed quietly at the floor. He mumbled something softly that the woman had to ask him what it was. He looked up at her with a tear - stained face.

"I wanna see my mommy and daddy! Take me back home, PWEASE!" he cried, water streaming in hot rivers down his cheeks.

The woman furrowed her brows together and smacked the boy across the cheek, causing him to whimper and fall on the floor.

"Get up and let's go. We're late as it is."

The boy stood up slowly and followed as the stern woman walked down the hall.

S-S-S-S-S-

He looked out the window as a slight sliding sound was heard.

"Sir," a woman's voice said. "I've brought the boy as you had wished."

He nodded. "Come here, boy, and tell me your name," he said politely. He looked at the woman. "You may leave."

"Yes, Sir."

The boy put his finger in his mouth and slowly walked over to the man. (You know how little anime kids walk . . .) He sat across from the man in a comfortable shuttle seat, definitely a big change from the cell floor. He brought his knees up to his chest and stared out the window at the graying sky. It seemed as if it were about to rain.

The man chuckled as he gazed at the boy's figure. He looked exactly like that bastard he wanted to make suffer.

"What's your name, kiddo?" he asked.

The boy snapped his head at the man, eyes soft and wide. "That's what my daddy calls me."

"It is? Well, then, what's your name?"

Herone rocked back and forth in the seat. He felt somewhere deep inside himself that he could trust this man. Somehow. "Herone," he said innocently.

"Herone. No fact denying that you were named after your daddy," he said leaning closer to the boy.

"That's what my mommy says! Do you know my daddy!" He seemed so excited.

The man nodded. "Yes. I've known him for years. How is he?"

Herone shrugged. "I dunno. Member, you took me and hurt my daddy! Can I see him, pwease?"

The man chuckled and reached beside him, picking up a plate full of chocolate cookies. "How about you have something to eat and drink before we see your daddy? They're chocolate chips."

Herone shook his head. "My mommy always said to not eat sweets before dinner. And my daddy says to not take food from stwangers."

The man laughed at this. "I'm sure your mommy won't mind if you eat sweets this once. And I'm not a stranger. I've known your daddy since he was your age."

"Really? What's YOUR name?" Herone asked taking a small cookie from the plate.

"Heh. My name is Odin. I was like a father to your dad. And he was like a son."

"Cool. Does that mean I'll get to see my daddy again and get away from the mean old lady from earlier?"

Odin out bursted. "Possibly. As soon as your dad gets the letter we sent him."

"Are we throwing a party for Daddy!" Herone cried. "Is Mommy gonna be there too?"

"No. This is just a party for your daddy. Is that OK?"

Herone smiled and nodded, then took a bite of the cookie.

Odin held out a glass of white liquid. "Would you like some milk?"

The boy nodded. "Pwease!"

The man looked out the window at two figures running toward their shuttle. 'Looks like Heero and that pest Duo found out where we were.'

"Look outside."

Herone looked up and out the window. "Daddy!" He jumped up and rushed to the window and placed his palms on it.

S-S-S-S-S-

Suddenly Heero looked up, gazing at the shuttle at one window. He gasped.

"Herone!" he cried. Sure enough, there was his son, staring out the small window at him. The boy waved.

Heero took a step back as another figure appeared behind the small boy. A figure he hadn't seen for many years.

"Odin . . ." he breathed.

Duo stopped beside him as he finally caught up with the fast brown-haired. "What?" He looked up, matching Heero's gaze. "Who are those two?"

"The boy is my son . . . and the man was . . . my teacher, or father as I came to know him later on . . . But he died years ago . . . at Dekim's hand . . ."

"What?"

S-S-S-S-S-

Sorry it's so short. I told you I had writer's block . . . and I still do . . . Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sooner.

Do you all like my villain? I finally figured out one. You'll know in the next chapter what happened to Odin. And you'll also meet another villain I have in this story! Yes, I have two bad guys . . . That's why I've been gone so long. And the stupid writer's block . . .

R&R!

Taijiya Mizu out!


	7. Author's Note 2

Author's Note 2

"Pasts" Reviewers

Listen up and listen good please. I'm still kinda suffering from writer's block and I'll try to get Mission 6 up as soon as possible. I promise! Have I ever let you guys down?

Don't answer that . . .

I thank you all for being patient with me. I've started a little bit on the next chapter . . . I'm trying, really I am! I'm just so frustrated with this stupid writer's block it's giving me a headache.

Thank you all who are being patient. I really admire you.

Sincerely,

Taijiya Mizu


	8. Mission 6

Hey, my writer's block has subsided a little . . .

Before I forget it, I better start writing it. But first, I just wanted to say that, I thought it would be kinda cute if I drew Herone from one of the earlier chapters where the Gundam Boys first meet him while he's still a baby. (If you don't remember that, refer back to one of the earlier chapters, I think it's the second or third chapter.) Anyway, anyone who wants it, give me your e-mail and I'll try to get it to ya!

Oh, and I got a review saying that they didn't think Herone talked "wike dis" and I just wanted to clear some things up for them. You see, my little cousin is six years old and he's where I got Herone from and sometimes he does talk like that, but after I looked it over, I did make a mistake of putting the child-like talk in there a little too much. I apologize to everyone! I didn't know I put it in there too much.

Gomen nansai! (I'm sorry!)

Also, you said that everyone seemed out of character, well, I have an answer for that one, too! You are forgetting that 14 years have past since the "Endless Waltz" movie and that Heero has a son, and having a child kinda changes people a whole lot. So, I'm kinda trying my best to fit a 30 year old Heero and Duo into the story. I just also wanted to tell you that Trowa and Wufie will be in the most character later on. Heero, Duo, and Quatre will be the ones that change mostly. (If I can, I'll even throw in a little of the white-haired hottie himself, Zechs! winks) So, bear with me and the story, just remember that it is 14, I repeat 14, years since "Endless Waltz" came out. Arigatou!

Heero - Can you just start with the chapter . . . ?

Fine. Grumpy.

Heero - Hn.

pouts Hmph. Is he always like this?

Duo - Nope. Well . . . Yes . . . um . . . most of the time. Heh!

Right. Here's the chapter.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Pasts

Mission Six

-S-S-S-S-S-

-Heero's POV-

I stood dumfounded as my son stood ten stories above me waving. Odin, the one person I had respected and trusted so long ago, the one person that had respected me and treated me like a son to him, was standing right beside my own son, looking down at me with cold, lifeless eyes.

"How is he alive?" I heard Duo ask, obviously a question to my earlier answer. I couldn't answer him this time. I had no answer. I took a slight step forward as I saw Odin place his hand on Herone's head, telling him something.

Herone looked at him, then at me, and back again. He waved one last time before heading out of my view.

I gasped and made another step forward as I saw Odin raise a hand in farewell. He was soon gone, too.

"Come on, Duo," I said quietly, running to the door and ignoring the guards yelling at me.

I didn't know where I was going, or what I was going to do when I got there. I just has to get my son back somehow.

Somehow . . .

-Duo's POV-

As I saw Heero dash past the guards, I just stood, a little confused. I shook my head, aggravated with myself, and followed my old friend into the unknown building.

We past many guys with illegal guns and many others that had weapons I had never seen before. And I had been in the war!

"This is getting out of hand," I muttered to myself as I dodged another bullet. Who knew that they could keep all of those weapons here after the war ended and all of us had gone all over Earth and the colonies destroying all artillery that had been created.

I tried to spot Heero, but he was way ahead of me and evading each bullet that came at him with such ease. To me, it didn't seem as if he had aged at all . . .

-Normal POV with Herone and Odin-

Odin looked at the boy's face when he saw his beloved father.

The boy's eyes lit up at the sight. His father was fine. He was coming to the party that this man said he was throwing for him. And he brought Uncle Duo!

Suddenly, Heero had looked up and saw him. The boy waved gaining his father's full attention. He saw him say something, though Herone couldn't hear him from ten stories up.

"Herone, why don't we go to the shuttle. Your father isn't supposed to meet us here. You see, the party is on another colony. Ok?" Odin said, placing a light hand on the boy's head.

Herone looked up at him, back at his father, and then back at the man beside him. He nodded, turning back and giving another wave and smile back at the dumbfounded Heero down on the ground below. He started skipping towards the door in that little skip toddlers do.

Odin looked back at Heero. Oh, how he had waited for the moment to meet him again. To teach him a lesson he would never forget. Or his master would, anyway. He raised a hand and turned on his heal to go to the door, pressing a button on the control panel beside it, signaling the metal contraption to slide open. "Let's go, Herone." He looked down at the boy and smiled, gaining a smile back. Together, they went down the hall to the shuttle panel, where they would be boarding the old modeled transportation.

-With Heero and Duo-

"Heero!" Duo called up to the former Wing piolet. "Heero, wait a second! Don't you hear that noise?"

Heero stopped, letting the pony-tailed man catch up to him. "What is that?" he asked, suddenly hearing the sound Duo was talking about. It was a loud humming sound, almost like a takeoff of some sort . . .

"The shuttle! Herone!" Heero cried running at top speed down the hall and up the stairs to where the duct to the shuttle would be. Where Herone would be.

"Heero!" Duo cried, running with all that he had left. He was definitely out of shape.

They ran at full speed up the stairs and down the halls. Not stopping for anything, and dodging each and every bullet shot at them.

Heero stopped short as a figure stepped in front down the hall from him. "Odin . . ." he breathed.

"Heero," Odin said smiling. "It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Odin . . . Why? Why did you kidnap my son? Answer me Odin!" Heero demanded.

The older man smirked at the outburst of the youth. "I seem to be keeping him waiting."

"DON'T YOU HURT HIM! DON'T YOU DO ANYTHING TO HIM, YOU . . . YOU . . ." He was on the verge of attacking the bastard that had taken his son. He was a leap away, and he could make it. All he had to do was . . .

"I don't plan on hurting the boy. He's too young to understand the full situation."

Heero's eyes widened in confusion. "What do you mean, 'the full situation'?" He knew that the kidnaping was the main part of it, but it seemed as if Odin had something else planned for him, but what could it be?

"You'll understand soon enough. You always were a bright boy, only now you aren't a boy anymore, are you?" Odin looked over his shoulder at the door behind him. "If you'll excuse me, I have a flight to catch. Good-day, Heero. It was nice seeing you again."

Before the former Gundam piolet had time to react, smoke began filling the hallway, causing him to have to move back towards the stairs from which he had come from, covering his mouth in case the gas was poisonous. 'Odin, you bastard! How dare you . . .'

"Heero!" Duo came up behind as the smoke cleared. "Did you find Odin and Herone?"

Heero nodded and started making his way to the door but stopped as a loud, def-defying roar echoed through the entire building, causing both the piolets to fall.

"What the Hell is that!" Duo cried over the noise.

"The shuttle must be taking off!" Heero tried to get to his feet, but was failing miserably.

Everything subsided after a few minutes, though it seemed like an eternity to the piolets. Heero stood up quickly and ran to the door, flinging it open, only to see the shuttle that had once been there moments ago flying into space.

He gasped as he faintly made out two large Prussian blue eyes staring back at him. "Herone!"

-S-S-S-S-S-

Sorry it's so short and kinda rushed. I'm short on time as you can tell. But at least it's up, right?

Gomen nansai!

R&R!


	9. Author's Note 3

Hey, this is Taijiya, and I wanted to say that I've gotten the next chapter for my story that you're reading, but I'm having a spell trying to get it up. So, please bear with me through this again. . .

Like I said, Gomen nansai.


	10. Mission 7

Okay, before I get one with the fic, I just wanted to clear some things up for everyone. People seem to be confused about where everyone is. Well, just so you know, the shuttle did not, I repeat, did not take off at a hotel, motel, or whatever you want to call it. It's kinda hard to explain, but I'll try. Odin owns, or so-called owns, a building where people are supposed to be teaching something like . . . . um, what's the word . . . . whatever that position is when people study about space shuttles and other things in that category (and it's not becoming an astronaut, I know that.). And what Heero means by when he says that he's never seen that shuttle before, is that normally, they wouldn't learn about shuttles from like fourteen years ago (at least not in my story). So, that's when Heero gets suspicious and when he and Duo go and find out about Odin and Herone.

Whew! That was a mouthful!

bows Gomen Nansai for not clearing that up earlier.

Okay, I think that was everything that needed explaining . . . . . Yep, I hope. If anyone else has a question, just ask, that's what I'm here for, and for giving you guys some entertainment . . . . . . . .

You know I'm kidding! . . . Right?

On with the fic!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Blonde hair blew slightly in the light breeze, slapping gently at the brow above sparkling blue eyes that scrolled up and down a sheet of paper with different numbers and words printed on it. A sharp beep rang through the room, startling the young man, almost making him jump out of his chair.

"It's just the intercom," he breathed. Pressing a button, he spoke again, asking who it was.

"Sir, there is a young man on line six for you," the woman's voice said.

"Thank you." Pressing the number six button, the man put the phone to his ear and spoke once more, surprised at the person on the other end.

"Hiya, Quatre!" Duo's cheery voice cried on the other end.

"Duo!" Quatre exclaimed happily. "It's been a long time, Duo. What have you been up to these past six years?"

"Oh, nothing much." Something was wrong in the way he said it that made Quatre ponder a minute before asking another question on his mind.

"What's wrong?"

That made Duo quiet, something the former Sandrock owner was not used to. "Quatre, buddy, we have a problem. A big problem."

"What is it?" he asked, somewhat afraid of the answer he might get.

"I can't tell you now. Could you get in touch with Wufie and Trowa for me? Meet me at our little hiding spot tomorrow. Ok?" Duo's voice sounded a bit shaky as he said the instructions.

"Sure. Trowa's circus troupe is here performing and Wufie and Sally are here as well on business for the Preventers. We'll meet you tomorrow. Would you like for me to get in touch with Heero?"

"No, Heero's here with me. He's currently asleep at the moment, so ya can't talk to him till tomorrow. I've got to go. See ya!" With that the line went dead, leaving Quatre to ponder on what just happened.

He placed the phone on the receiver in a daze. What was going on? Did it have something to do with Heero? 'I hope not,' he thought to himself, reaching in one of the many drawers on the desk and bringing out a piece of paper with numbers written on it. Picking up the phone once again, he dialed the numbers automatically, listening as three rings echoed through his ears. A deep familiar voice reached his ears.

"Trowa, we've got trouble."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Duo set down the phone and looked behind him as footsteps sounded. Heero stood there, face as white as snow, his right hand over his left side, grasping his side painfully.

"Heero, are you alright?" he asked striding over to his friend, lending him a hand in helping him to the couch.

Heero nodded. "Hai."

"You're out of practice, bud. I can tell you're lying to me." Duo's blues roamed over the sweaty form of his friend, stopping at his left side where his hand was gripping tightly. "Let me see," he said quietly, removing Heero's hand from his side and lifting up the side of the shirt. He whistled at the sight. A large gun-shot wound stood looking ugly and very bruised. "You didn't tell me you had gotten shot, Heero." He looked at the former Gundam piolet with a worried look.

Heero looked away. "I got it when Herone was taken. The shot me to distract me so he could take my son . . ." His eyes went distant as the memory flashed before them.

"Hey, don't worry. Everything's gonna turn out okay," Duo said positively, looking square in the ex-piolet's eyes, gaining a nod of approval. "Now, let me fix that wound up for ya. It looks like you reopened the wound." Getting up, Deathscythe's piolet made his way over to the bathroom, getting into a cabinet and bringing out a small box. Making his way back over to his old friend, he set the box down and opened it. Bringing out some thread, alcohol, and some cotton walls, he set them beside the white container.

"Great," he heard Heero mutter as the long haired man brought out another item. A needle.

"Know you don't like 'em, buddy, but got no choice, do I?" He smiled apologetically at his friend's face as he looped the thread through the needle. "This might hurt a little."

-Next Day-

Duo and Heero sat across from each other, Heero curled up slightly on the chair, resting.

Duo sat looking at his old friend. After he had stitched up Heero's side last night, the former Wing piolet had stayed up half the night with a fever from the slight infection from the wound. It had finally broken at about two in the morning.

He looked up towards the clock above the mantel of the fireplace. It was almost time for the others to be arriving. Getting up, the former Deathscythe piolet made his way over to Heero, shaking his shoulder gently. "Heero? Heero, wake up. The others are going to be here soon," he said softly as the Wing piolet's eyes opened sleepily.

"What?" he mumbled, his voice slurred.

"The others are going to be here soon. You need to wake up, bud," Duo repeated.

Heero nodded his head sluggishly and sat up straighter, covering his mouth as he yawned.

Before either could say another word, a knock came at the door. Walking to the door, Duo opened the wooden hunk.

"Quatre! Trowa! Wufie! It's good to see you guys again!" Duo exclaimed embracing the three at the same time.

"Duo!" Quatre cried as his old friend tried to break his spine.

Everyone came in, Wufie looking over at a spaced-out Heero.

"Heero?" he asked, the others coming up behind him.

The former piolet looked up at his old friends. "Hi," he said quietly, nodding his head.

"May I ask what we are doing here?" the Chinese man asked. He would rather be out with Sally making their rounds than be there where there was nothing to do.

Duo looked at Heero who had spaced out again.

"Well, we kinda have a problem, guys. A big problem," Duo said, his eyes never leaving his friend.

"And what might that be?" Wufie asked getting slightly annoyed at the fact that Duo was dragging things out. As usual.

"My-my son has been . . ." a quiet voice said from the chair. Every eye in the room gazed at the hunched over figure.

"What is it, Heero?" Trowa asked, with a rare hint of concern.

The former piolet looked up at them, tears at the corners of his eyes. "My son has been kidnaped. Herone was taken by . . . Odin, an old teacher of mine . . ."

Everyone was silent as they took in the news.

Quatre couldn't believe it. After all that praying last night . . . Something had happened to Heero. "Heero . . ." he didn't know what to say. What could you?

-S-S-S-S-S-

Yep. I'm gonna leave it at that for a while. I have ANOTHER writer's block. They're getting really frequent now . . . . If you could, say this chant over and over again for about 5 times. Maybe that'll work.

Say it with me now!

writer's block, go away.

writer's block, go away.

writer's block, go away and far away!

I know it's corny, but it did work once . . . . key word "once."

Well, I'll go now and leave you guys to your business, AND NOT THE BATHROOM KIND!

Geez! I can't tell you how many people think that every time someone says that!

See ya! R&R!


	11. Mission 8

SORRY IT'S SOOOOOOOOOOOOO LATE!!

Forgive me?

-S-S-S-S-S-S-

They all sat about the living room, staring into the burning flames of the fireplace. The whole story fresh was in their minds of how an old teacher had kidnaped his pupil's son.

"I just have one question," Quatre started. He looked up at Heero. "Why did Odin do this?"

The former Wing pilot shook his head. "I don't know why, but I am going to find out," he stated, slowly going back into his Perfect Soldier mode, the mask of anger only reflecting in his eyes.

Trowa nodded. "Right. So, what do we do?"

They thought a minute before Duo spoke softly, asking if Heero had caught the destination of the shuttle.

Heero shook his head but stood and went to the bedroom, grabbing an old companion out of his bag. He knew that he might need it for something. So, he had brought it with him.

Duo smirked and winced as the memories of their missions from the war entered his mind. "Never thought I'd see that thing again," he stated as Heero booted up his laptop.

"It's been upgraded. So, I should be able to hack into the database of the building to see where the shuttle was heading for."

Quatre looked at the blue eyed man before him. "Are you sure you can, Heero? I mean, it's been a few years since you last hacked into a network."

The only thing that appeared on the ex-soldier's face was a small smirk. "Who ever said that was the last time?"

"Yuy, what exactly do you need skills for in a world of peace?" Wufie asked, crossing his arms.

"I've had to hack into systems to make sure that Relena was fully protected when she went on her little speech tours. I made sure that the security systems were high matenanced."

"You know, if Lady Une ever figured out what you were doing, she'd have your hide," Duo smirked.

Heero looked up at the braided man. He smiled, that same smile that everyone thought had disappeared along with the Gundams. "I don't get caught, Duo. You know that."

Everyone was silent as Heero checked the calendars on the shuttle departures.

"L1," the former Wing pilot breathed. "Why would he go back to L1?"

"L1?" Duo asked.

"Did something happen on L1, Heero?" the blond asked.

Heero nodded. "That was the last time that I saw Odin before he supposedly died. I was young back then. It was just before I had met Dr. J and underwent training to become a Gundam pilot. We were sent to the colony to assassinate one of the OZ captains. Trieze was not the leader just yet, but he was close. Something went wrong on Odin's end, and when I found him, he had been shot in the chest. He was blabbering about something. I don't really remember what it was, but the next thing that I knew, he was dead. I finished the mission by blowing up what he left behind. I had left, wandering the streets before J found me. I never found out what happened to his body."

They all sat as Heero finished his tale.

"He was my teacher, and later, I came to look upon him as a father," Heero started up again. "My parents had died, and his organization took me in. They paired us together to pass on as father and son on our missions. He trained me on how to survive on my own and how to use weapons from a handheld to a cannon. I spent a number of years with him. I just don't know why he would want to kidnap my son and plot a revenge against me for something I never did."

He sighed and stood.

"I take it that we're going to L1?" Duo asked, he and the others stood with the blue eyed man.

"This is between me and Odin."

"Right. You and Odin will have your little dispute while Quatre, Trowa, Fei, and I destroy any plots he has about starting a war again. Those guys have illegal weapons, Heero. As former Gundam pilots, we are obligated to get rid of them."

The others nodded.

"And it's WUfie, Maxwell!" the Chinese man snorted, causing Duo to just grin.

Heero looked at each one of them, his Perfect Soldier mask dropping for only a moment. "Thank you."

"On to L1."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Next chappie is coming!!

R&R

Oh, a little information about Odin and Heero's relationship - There's not much known about Heero before he met Odin, or even how or when they met (I'm making this up as I go). All that's known is that Heero was born on L1 Colony Cluster. Odin and Heero's last mission together was on X-18999, where an unknown man - later identified as Dekim Barton - shot and killed Odin. It was said that it was out of revenge because Odin was considered to be the assassin who killed the original Heero Yuy - and we all know (those of us who read the mangas) that Dekim was literally obsessed with Heero Yuy (the old dude). So, when Odin was sent (by Dekim actually) to assassinate Septem of the Alliance Space Force (the dude with the short black hair with the really thin eyebrows and the funny mustache from the earlier episodes of the series), Dekim killed Odin.

That's pretty much it. I'm not gonna get into the details with Noin and Treize either. This story is not focused on them. Just like what I did with Relena . . . . . . now I'm wishing I didn't put her in the story. . . . but what can ya do?


	12. Mission 9

-Flashback- (sorry I had to change it. . . . . . annoying.)

Mission 9 - The Return to L1

-S-S-S-S-S-

Heero's Prussian blues gazed on at the almost deserted colony. Buildings, he could see even this far away, were destroyed and smoke was still pouring from them. There were a few places left unscarred by the war, but only a few.

He leaned his head back, feeling the firm cushion of the seat through his unruly hair. He sighed, his mind going back to L1 and their first meeting. Gosh, it seemed so long ago.

-Flashback -

Blue eyes gazed on emotionlessly as he was pushed from one end of the building to the other, the memory of burning buildings and horrifying screams still echoing in his mind. He knew his parents had been in that fire, but that was two years ago. He was only three at the time, playing in the park with some school kids when their city was attacked by Mobile Suits. The large MS maneuvered their way through the rubble, blowing apart every living thing that moved.

He had been taken to a shelter, pushed and shoved as other children and even some adults tried to escape the attack.

Only five made it out of his entire school.

He was included.

After that, they lived on the streets, looking for anything that could be used as food. The small, blue eyed boy kept most to himself, almost always staring off into the distance. Everyone knew that he had basically witnessed his parents' deaths, but no one said anything. The boy didn't deserve any of it, but unfortunately, he was forced into the world of orphans.

It was when one of the sergeants from an unknown organization caught him trying to steal his weapon that the boy was taken to, what he thought, a prison.

It wasn't.

The door slid open, revealing a clean-cut room with everything in place. There was that awful white color one would see in a hospital. The only contrast in the room was from the window that gazed out into the stars. It seemed almost like a perfect view, if there wasn't a man standing in front of it. He turned around at the hissing sound of the door, his blonde hair almost contrasting with his bright blue eyes. His seemed more greenish than the boy's. He was tall, broad shouldered, stern-looking. He sized the small boy up, one question forming.

"What is it?"

The boy scowled at the comment. He may look dirty, dark bags under his eyes and mud covering his torn clothes from head to bare toe, but he was not so bad off that the man couldn't tell what he was.

The sergeant chuckled. "Your new partner."

It was the blonde's turn to growl. "I can't have a kid."

The sergeant shrugged. "You were the one that said that you needed a partner to train and help you with your double assignments. 'I'm only one assassin, not two,' is what you said. So, this boy seems to have some potential. If I didn't happen to step back because of an oncoming dog, I wouldn't have a gun about now." He shoved the boy in front of him. "Clean him up. Teach him the tricks, and you could have that partner you wanted. Not to mention, since you both have blue eyes, you could travel as father and son." He winked and then left, leaving no more words for argumentation.

The two stared at each other for a while.

"What's your name, kid?" the man asked, not moving from his spot.

"Don't have one," the boy replied, the memory of his name long forgotten since the day of the MS attack.

He seemed to think that over for a bit, and they continued their staring contest. "Mine is Odin. Odin Lowe. You're going to come with me. We're going to go a secluded spot on the mountainside, and you're going to learn what I have to teach you. You don't have much of a choice because if I let you go, your head will be blown off the next time you try to steal from an officer in the war. Got it?"

The boy nodded. Where else was he going to go?

Odin nodded. "Let's get you cleaned up."

-End Flashback-

Heero smirked at the memory. Odin had not been compassionate like Quatre would have been, or even Duo, but you did what the man said.

Duo nudged the ex-Wing pilot in the arm. "Where are we going on L1?"

Heero thought a moment. "If I'm right, and he wants to go back in time to help me remember, then we'll need to start at the old burned-down daycare center on the southeastern city. It's been abandoned for years. We'll make our way west to the condemned military base and then head to the mountains in the southwest."

"Why's that?" the violet eyed man asked, his braid almost coming across his shoulder.

"It's where I first met him. He trained me on L1 in the mountains."

"Oh."

Heero sat up straighter as the intercom came on to announce that they would be landing shortly.

'Here I come, Odin Lowe.'

-S-S-S-S-S-

Duo's POV

I tried to get Heero to lighten up on the shuttle ride to L1, but nothing seemed to work. Not that it really ever did, but at least I tried. I kept telling him that Herone was going to be okay, that Odin wasn't going to hurt him, but I don't think that it helped much.

I was thinking of the kid, when I wasn't bugging Heero with him giving me his "Omae o korosu" glares. That little boy was the only thing that kept Heero going. Sure, there's still Relena, but there really wasn't that "Oh, my God! I'm so in love with you!" vibe that emitted from them. Sure, they loved each other, but I don't think that Heero loved Relena more than that boy.

They did everything together. Heero was working as a computer technician for the Preventers after he finished school and he and Relena married. I would stop by there on occasion if I was delivering something to their part of the Earth. Most of the time, Herone would be there, bugging his dad almost to my standards. Of course Heero would get up and play with him and they would leave to go and get something to eat until Relena came and picked the boy up, and if Relena was gone, they would spend all day together. Heero laughed more often with the boy. That kind of hearty laugh, and his eyes would shine, too.

I didn't want that shine to fade. Heero had gone through enough.

So, when he called me that night, I knew something was wrong. I knew that I had to help. Heero was my best friend. I couldn't say no. I didn't want to say no. We're all friends. That's why Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei all came, regardless of their careers and what they were doing right then when Quatre called.

Damn, I've never thought this much, nor sat still for this length of time. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and even Heero are starting to glance worriedly at me. , am I really that predictable?

Guess so.

As Trowa drove the jeep, I couldn't help but look at the scenery passing by. Heero was in the front passenger seat and Quatre and Wufei were back here with me. L1 looked a lot like L2 when I was growing up. I spotted an old condemned church building that reminded me of the Maxwell church while the buildings and alleyways reminded me of the times where I was basically a street-rat. I never thought that Heero and I kinda grew up similar.

"Heero?" I found myself asking. He grunted his usual 'What do you want, Duo?' grunt. "I was wondering, how old were you when you met Odin?"

He seemed to take a while to answer. "I don't know, Duo. I'm guessing around three or four."

I nodded, letting him know that I heard. Wow . . . that was a while ago.

It took us about an hour drive going around 60 to 80 miles an hour on nothing roads. God! It was so boring! I tried to make the best of it and sang a few tunes until Wufei smacked me in the head.

"Ow! Wu-bear, I didn't do anything!" I complained, being overly dramatic and rubbing the spot where he hit me.

"It's Wufei! And quit singing! You know none of us can stand those idiotic children songs!" Awe! He was getting flustered. I love toying with him!

"Come on, Fei! Everyone loves 'The Wheels On the Bus!'" I smiled, hearing him growl. I just felt sorry - and thankful - that Quatre was sitting between us. Sorry because he had to be stuck in the middle, and thankful because he was the only thing keeping Wufei from killing me.

The blonde sighed, head hung low in defeat.

I smiled and threw an arm around him. Man, it felt like old times! "Don't worry, Q-man, I'll have Heero or Trowa sit here next time. Give you a break."

He smiled that 'I know better than that' smile of his but still sat back and enjoyed the wind that traveled through the open top of the vehicle.

"Stop."

Trowa slowed to a stop at Heero's monotone voice. We all looked at him as he stared straight ahead. It was then that I noticed, on a ledge on the mountainside, a tent with old campfire rocks.

Heero automatically got out and started scaling the cliff side. I jumped out after him, hot on his tail. When we reached the campsite, the only thing that gave away that it had been occupied was a white sheet of paper tied to the pole of the tent. Heero took it and read out loud.

"Heero, I have gone to our last meeting place. Our last site of one another before this event transpired. Meet me there."

That was it.

Heero growled low in his throat like an angered wolf. Not good. The only time that I've ever seen him this mad was . . . wait, I don't think I've ever seen him this angered.

Shit.

"Heero?" I asked hesitantly, not knowing what to expect.

"We're going to Colony X-18999."

. The last time we were there, we had to stop a revolution including Treize's daughter, Mariemaia, and Dekim Barton. Now, we were going to bring back Heero's son and stop a madman from starting another revolution.

Talk about deja vu.

"Okay, X-18999, here we come again," I muttered as we headed back to the others.

-S-S-S-S-S-

That's it for Mission 9.

My writer's block is temporarily gone, thanks to vixi's idea. THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!

On to Mission 10!

R&R


	13. Mission 10

Mission 10 - Revolution of the Pas on Colony X-18999

-S-S-S-S-S-

-A. C. 188-

-Colony X-18999-

-On top of a building-

"Hm . . .There seems to be a rather clever man in command," a rough voice commented, bright blues mixing in with the artificial sky.

"The Rebels are just amateurs," contradicted a younger, but knowledgeable, voice. "They need to take out the Frontline Command Center, or they'll be individually targeted."

The older man smiled, turning to face the battle once more that was taking place a few streets away. His blonde hair shone in the light. "That's right," he commented proudly. "That's why they need men like me." He smirked.

"That's a nice train of thought," the boy smirked, rivaling the other's.

Odin chuckled. "Yeah . . Here's one last bit of good advice. No matter what happens, follow your feelings."

The boy just gazed at him, thoughtful at where this advice was coming from and why.

Odin continued on. "Once . . . Some idiot fired a single shot . . .and changed the course of history." His gaze never wavered from the battle, but it did seem somewhat looking at the past. "After that, I left the organization and just lived from day to day."

The hissing of a door reaches their ears.

"Hey! What are you doing over there?" one man asks, rifle in hand, matching the rest of his uniform. The other looked the same.

Without blinking, the blonde slid a knife from its hiding place and threw, hitting dead-on in one of the soldier's chest. Mimicking the swiftness, the young boy dashed forward, swinging his leg in an arch, knocking into the other soldier's feet, causing him to hit the ground hard, his head snapping sharply on the concrete ground.

The two assassins gaze on at their work, eyes distant for a moment.

"However carefully you plan, you never know if some fool is going to change the future." He starts to strip on of the soldiers of his uniform. "So, you may as well do what your heart tells you, so you won't regret it later."

Finally, their gazes met. Bright blues eyeing the Prussian ones staring at him.

Odin smiled one of those rare smiles that let the boy know that everything would turn out alright, as long as he did what he was taught. "That's the right path . . . for people who live life in the present."

A few minutes later, he was dressed in the uniform. Placing the helmet on his head, he spoke again, "Okay . . . This is goodbye."

They were to split ways. He was to leave the boy on the colony. He was to leave the boy so that the young blue eyed child could live a childhood. A life.

The boy picked up his rocket launcher. "Don't overdo it . . . you're old now," he spoke monotonously, but the gesture was both sincere and joking.

Odin smirked. "Huh. Not something I want to hear from a kid." He turned to leave, but looked back once, and only once.

"Don't get killed."

With that, he left, leaving the boy to dash off the rooftop, ready to complete his, hopefully, last mission . . .

Two gunshots from two different guns . . .

A blast that sounded like a rocket . . .

A failed attempt at hitting the Frontline Command Center . . .

Then there was another gunshot . . .

A wrenching feeling in his stomach . . .

He had to go back . . .

"Listen . . . Don't forget what I told you . . . before we left . . . It's the last lesson . . . this old fool can give you . . ."

". . ."

"Th-The last few years . . . we spent together . . . w-weren't so . . . bad . . ."

Another gunshot . . .

Pain . . .

"HERONE!"

Heero sat up straight, sweat flinging from his wet locks. His lungs burned. His limbs shook. His eyes were distant.

"Heero? You okay, bud?" Duo asked beside him. They were on another shuttle, and Heero had fallen asleep ten minutes into the flight. Duo had slept a little bit but when the blue eyed boy started shifting in his seat and moaning, he was wide awake.

It took a minute for the ex-pilot to calm down. Heero slumped back in his seat and sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine, Duo. Just a nightmare."

"You kept mumbling in your sleep." Deathscythe's pilot commented. "You kept saying Odin." Heero stiffened. "Was it a memory, or a dream?"

"Memory."

"Long or short term?"

"Both."

Heero knew better than to stray away from the subject with Duo. The ex-Shinigami was a mastermind behind that category.

Duo nodded and smiled softly. "Don't worry."

"Nani?" Heero asked.

"I said don't worry," Duo repeated, remembering the line. "We'll get Herone back. He's okay. Odin's not going to hurt him. So, quit sweating over it." He grinned again, his goofy smile back.

Heero smirked at the memories of how he had to basically drive his fist into the American's stomach to get him to quit smiling. Now, he welcomed it. It seemed comforting, knowing that his friends were back and they were going on one last mission together. They never lost when together, and that was even more comforting.

"Thanks, Duo. I think I can go back to sleep now. You should, too. It's a long flight."

"I know, Hee-chan," he smiled getting more comfortable in his seat.

Heero did the same but still couldn't fall asleep, even as Duo's breath became deep and even. Wing's pilot gazed out at the stars. 'I will get you back, Herone. I swear it. Even if I have to break that promise I made to myself and kill that man I once called my mentor. I will get you home.'

-S-S-S-S-S-

-Colony X-18999-

"God, this brings back memories," Duo said as they walked around, eyeing the buildings almost completely finished.

"Not really good ones," Quatre commented, gaining nods of approval from all around.

"Was it really only 14 years ago that we last came to this colony? Heero? Trowa?" Duo asked, looking at them both.

"It doesn't seem that long ago," the green eyed man stated absentmindedly.

Heero didn't reply as he started walking down the streets, his mind playing back the memory of his first time on the still developing colony. A man walked passed them and would have kept going if the Wing pilot hadn't asked a question.

"Where's the old Frontline Base Center?"

The man turned around and gazed at the five younger men. He scratched his balding head, thinking. "Take this street all the way down to Emerson. Take a left, and you should come right up on it."

Heero bowed. "Thank you." And started walking.

The others bowed their thanks as well and followed Heero.

"What's up?" Duo asked, falling in step with the Japanese man.

"The building that I demolished was around four blocks south from the Base Center." His blue eyes seemed to glow in the rising sun. "That was the last time that I saw Odin."

The rest of the time was spent in silence.

S-S-S-S-S-

They all came upon the building and stopped, tensed and ready for anything. On the way there, all five of them had almost completely surrendered to their soldier mode. Heero's face seemed more emotionless with him saying almost as little as nothing. His body was rigid just like it always was before a mission. Duo was completely serious, Shinigami showing through his violet eyes once more. He would constantly clench and unclench his fists, as though he was ready to punch something. Trowa didn't seem much different, but he was quieter, his emerald eyes revealing nothing just like that clown face he wore in performance. Quatre's brows had furrowed together, serious beyond belief. Even his bright blues gave nothing away, which was completely uncommon for the blonde except for in battle. His mouth was set in a thin line. Wufei didn't seem much different either, although his posture was even more rigid. The Chinese man kept his hands balled into fists, his mouth set in a grim line, black eyes flashing like coal.

The Gundam Boys were back after 14 years of retirement, and they hadn't changed much.

Heero took charge once more. "Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, go around and disarm anyone that has a weapon. If need be, Wufei, call Sally for backup. I know you've been keeping in touch with her." A slight pink tinted the Chinese man's face. "Call them and get reinforcements. Trowa, you and Quatre get to the main controls of this facility. Hack in and disable any weapons that you can. Wufei, back them up. Duo, you're with me. If things get ugly between Odin and myself, I want you to get Herone and the others out. Got that?"

He looked at each one. They nodded their understanding and separated. The Shinigami and the angel of the previous war gazed upon each other one last time before entering. They were the best of partners, each knowing the other's skill and capabilities.

"Welcome, Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell," a deep voice greeted emotionlessly.

"Where's my son, Odin?" Heero spoke back in the same tone. Duo stood beside him, violet eyes adjusting to the dark of the room as the door was automatically closed.

"Right here with me," replied the older man as the lights turned on, revealing the blonde haired man, knife in hand, aimed at the small child laying on a desk.

"Welcome back, Heero."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well, that's it for that chappie. I think that there's gonna be like two or three more chapters left, depending on how much is done in Mission 11 . . .

Then, I'll be DONE!!

Heero - About time.

Duo - Yeah! Took you long enough!

Wufei - Like almost five, six years?

Shut up, all of you. I've had things to deal with at school. Writer's block. No way to get to the internet 'cause I don't have internet. And not to mention, I'll be graduating this year. Bite me.

Heero and Duo - Will do. Now or later?

blinks Okay, coming from Duo, that wouldn't have freaked me out, but Heero?

Duo - I know It's scary isn't it?

Wufei - Maxwell's corrupted him.

Duo - HAVE NOT!

Wufei - Have too.

sighs

Heero - leans against wall with one foot on the wall You might want to get comfortable.

Why's that?

Heero - They'll be at it for a while.

Oh. Well, R&R Readers!


	14. Mission 11

Mission 11 X-18999

-S-S-S-S-S-

Heero growled low in his throat. "What did you do to him, Odin?"

The man chuckled and brought the knife away from the boy's throat. "Don't worry. He's just been sedated."

Heero's eye twitched ever so slightly. "Why are you doing this, Odin? Why did you kidnap my son?"

That's when the man got serious, the smirk fading away from his face. "You killed her."

Heero blinked, and Duo took as step forward as a woman came around the corner, gun in hand, pointing at the pilots.

"Who?" Heero wanted to know. There were probably thousands of females that had fallen victim to one of his missions. Who was Odin so attached to?

"My daughter. The base that you blew up caused a chain reaction and a MS fell on top of an apartment complex holding my little girl, her dog, and her babysitter. I know you know which one I'm talking about. I saw as you withheld yourself from putting that bullet into your head. Of course I didn't know who you were, or what you had done at the time, but then it hit me. I saw your face during the war, and I knew you were the one." Odin's voice had become hard and clipped.

Heero, on the other hand, stood, too shocked to move. His mouth was slightly open. Blue eyes sparkling with the old tears threatening to fall but never proving their word. "The little blonde. Her blue eyes. The dog, Mary . . ." his voice trailed off. He tore his gaze away from his former mentor. "I didn't mean to kill her. God, if only I could go back in time . . ." The last was whispered.

Duo glared at the man. "So, Heero accidentally killed your daughter. Now, you're going to kill his son in cold blooded revenge? Doesn't add up to me, Odin. Heero always talked of you as if you were his father of some sorts. I didn't think that you would stoop this low."

"What are you talking about? I never knew that killer before I saw him."

Heero's head snapped up at the comment.

Duo looked from man to man, keeping a weary eye on the woman in the back. "You mean to tell me that after all the time you spent with Heero here, you don't remember him?"

"Shut up," this time, it was from the woman. Her black gaze flashed angry onyx at the pilots. "You killed my daughter. You put my husband in this state of mind. You tore my whole life apart. I will tear yours apart, starting with your child, just like you did mine."

With that, she aimed her rifle at the still sleeping toddler.

"No!" the blue eyes pilot cried, taking a few steps forward. "Please, if you must kill someone, kill me." Everyone looked at him. "My life for my son's, please. After all, I'm the one who killed your daughter, not him."

The woman seemed to think for a moment before squeezing the trigger.

And a shot was heard.

And a scream.

And a memory.

-Flashback-

Bright blues gazed on with known experience.

Prussian blues winced in pain at the throbbing from his ankle.

"It's only sprained. You'll live," the older man said curtly, wrapping the bandage around the smaller one's swelling ankle.

The young boy bit his lip as the older finished and forced him to stand and take a few steps. They continued trekking through the woods, stopping at a riverbank, the waters rushing and roaring a hello.

They continued on until a loud roar was heard over the one of the river. Odin had just enough time to dodge the bear's attack to where it would land on his shoulder instead of head. The man fell into the riverbank just in time with the younger boy's shots from his handheld. Odin had taught him how to aim for the vital spots on not only humans, but animals as well. The bear fell over with a loud thump.

The young boy ran towards the side of the river just in time to see Odin hanging on to a protruding log for dear life.

"Hang on, Odin!" the boy cried, fishing through his pack for the rope. He went in waist deep in the river, one end of the rope tied to a tree, then to himself to keep his balance while the rest he tried to toss over to the flailing man in the middle of the raging waters. A few times, the boy had lost his footing and fell face forward into the freezing waters, but each time he came back up and began the process of throwing the rope.

Finally, the older man grabbed onto the end and held on. Five minutes passed, and now they were soundly on firm ground. Odin leaned against a tree trunk, catching his breath. The boy sat beside him, arms wrapped around his thin body, trying to keep warm. Odin took one look at the freezing boy and stood, telling the other to stand as well.

"We can't stay here. There's a secluded place about a quarter mile away towards the mountainside. We'll camp there."

And they did. When they finally got settled down, Odin started up a pot of salvage-soup, what people took on with them when going camping. He made the boy take off his wet clothes and handed him a thick blanket to warm up in. Odin merely changed. He wasn't the one that was trying to come down with either hypothermia or pneumonia. The boy coughed and shivered in the blanket, unconsciously scooting closer to the fire. Odin handed him a cup of the soup and watched at the small toddler sipped at it, trying to get warm.

Whether he would ever admit it or not, Odin owed this boy his life. That's when respect started coming in. Maybe having a kid along wouldn't be so bad.

-End Flashback-

The woman doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach as she dropped her weapon. "Shit."

Duo and Heero looked around, wondering where the shot came from.

"Odin . . . Why . . ." she asked, eyeing her husband standing before her with a pistol in hand instead of his knife.

"A life for a life, kid," Odin said softly as his wife fell to the floor, blood pooling around her. "She kept saying that I was the one that had changed after our daughter had died, but I wasn't the only one. She became cold, heartless, obsessed with finding you and figuring out ways to make you pay for our daughter's death. I know it was an accident, but sometimes, accident is not what a parent wants to hear."

"Murder is another," Heero stated softly.

Odin sighed. "I woke up in the hospital here on X-18999. Julie here was my nurse. She said that I had been caught in the explosion of this building, but she, nor I for that matter, didn't know why I was down here or how I had gotten a bullet in my right lung. I had become unconscious for a while so that my bleeding would slow down and my body could act on its own. It was the only thing that saved me other than the explosion that had caught authority attention." He smirked. "I guess I owe you my life for that as well, don't I kid?"

"Odin . . ." Heero started, walking slowly over to his former teacher. As he reached his shoulder, he placed a hand on it in a somewhat comforting manner.

Click.

Odin heard it before the others, and that was the only reason that Heero was still standing.

Odin slumped to the floor, a bullet, which had been meant for Heero, lodged in his chest once more. His wife slumped over again, body lifeless this time.

"Odin!" Heero cried, laying the man on his back. He heard Duo come up behind him. The former Wing pilot took off his jacket and applied it to the gunshot wound.

The man chuckled, blood streaming out from behind his lips. "Nothing you can do, kid. There was nothing you ever could do. I just see you've followed your emotions."

Heero nodded. "Always."

Odin smiled sadly. "Good . . . though, I would've liked to gotten to know that boy of yours better. He was a good kid. Knows right from wrong, that's good, too."

And his eyes clouded over, body still, breath gone.

Odin Lowe was dead.

Heero stood without another word and went over to his now waking son.

Herone sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked up as a shadow fell over him. "Daddy!" he cried, jumping into the man's arms. Heero hugged back tightly, tears of relief no longer held back.

"Herone."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Yeah, I know, rushed, but can you blame me? I wanna get through with it!

On to the last mission . . .


	15. Mission 12 Epilogue

Mission 12 - Epilogue

-S-S-S-S-S-

-9 years later-

-Earth-

-Essay Presentation at Mandrel High-

"When I was younger, around six years old, a man distraught from losing his daughter in the war kidnaped me. He wanted to kill me in order for my father to have to go through with what he did. Although I felt sorry for him later on in my life, my father told me not to. My father was the one who rescued me from the kidnaper and his wife. The woman was the mastermind behind the whole plan, and tricked her husband into the plan as well. Her husband came to his senses after he and my dad had talked, saying that revenge was not the way to go. He save both my father and my life, and he died in the process. I will never forget the time I shared with him on the shuttle ride to Colony X-18999. He seemed so much like my own dad. I almost even thought of him as a grandfather.

"I will never forget that event for as long as I live. Even now, if I close my eyes, I can see the night that I was kidnaped. I can see my father getting shot. I can see the man shooting his wife in order to prevent her from killing me. I can see him as he stepped in front of my father to protect him.

"The main point that I got out of that whole event was that, no matter how difficult the pain is, there is still some sort of good that will emit from that pain. I love my father, and I always will. He went out and found me and saved me when the police thought that I was long gone. I respect my father for his courage, and I respect the man that kidnaped me for the goodness and courage that he displayed by saving both of our lives, and that is my tale."

Even though it was only a brief summary of Herone's actual speech about that time, people in the audience clapped and cheered at the adult attitude that this 15 year old had. Prussian blue eyes gazed on with pride as he clapped along.

The mother of this 15 year old was away on a colony, but she had already heard the speech, and was very proud of her son.

After the competition, Heero slung his arm around his son in a warm hug, the cool medallion of the first place position resting against his collar bone. "I'm proud of you for having that attitude towards him."

Herone pulled away and smiled, his own Prussian blue eyes and touseled brown hair rivaling his father's. "I still don't fully understand why I can't tell people that you are an ex-gundam pilot and that the man was your teacher, Odin Lowe, the best assassin the war could offer."

"People don't need to know. Plus, we'd have even more media come to our home instead of your mother's usual."

They both smiled at that. "I guess you're right."

"You know I am."

"HEY! HEERO! HERONE!" came an annoyingly familiar gong.

"Duo no baka," Heero grumbled on instinct.

Herone chuckled.

Duo came up to the two and slung an arm around Heero's shoulder. "I know you just did NOT call me a baka again." He grinned that goofy grin.

"Uncle Duo, you know that Dad would never call you that," Herone said innocently.

Duo snorted. "Right. Just like I will soon cut my hair so short that it will rival Wufei's."

Heero snorted. "I suggest you get right on that."

He grinned as he ducked from yet another attack by Shinigami.

"Yeah, right, Hee-chan! Don't think so!"

"We've got some scissors . . ."

Duo's face went red. "You even THINK about cutting my hair, and there'll be no force that will save you from Shinigami's wrath!"

"Wufei almost did it. I think that I can succeed."

"THAT'S IT, YUY!" Duo called, running after the former Wing pilot.

Herone just laughed at the scene. 'Sometimes, I wonder what Dad was like in the war, but according to Uncle Duo, he acted nothing like he does now. . .' He stopped thinking as his other uncle, his mother's brother, came up and grabbed the two in a warning hold, platinum blonde hair blowing in the wind. 'I don't think I ever want Dad to act like the way he was.'

He smiled.

'He's perfect, my angel of a father that saved the earth and colonies and me.'

THE END

-S-S-S-S-S

Well, that's it!

R&R

And goodbye to the G-boys for maybe a while. It's been a nice, long, and tiring road.


End file.
